dawnofworlds_tndfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrys the Dreameater
.Terrys (ˈtɛrɪz) the Dreameater is the Lawful Neutral Originator God of logic and rationale. Although allied with the other Originators, it seeks to eventually convert all deities, along with their creations, to its cause. Description Terrys' True Body Terrys', unlike the other Originator Gods, has a physical body. It used to resemble a serpent of nearly a lightyear long, consisting of sections of hardened sandstone and many bronze cogs. Its head is wide and pointed, closing inwards on its snout. An array of spiked scales adorn the back-end of its head and the Eye of Abhorrence is engraved on top of its stone head and every sixth segment of its body. Although massive and tangible, it cannot be viewed from any planet with an atmosphere. Terrys' body lies completely defenceless, favouring reasoning and diplomacy over brute force and combat. Medium-sized entities could enter through the grooves between its segments to enter the serpentine construct. Inside each segment, the cylindrical walls are lined with bronze gears, except for every segment adorned with the Eye of Abhorrence. These sections contain nothing but a large amethyst, held into place with thick, metal chains, surging with arcane power. The inside of Terrys head remains to be a mystery to all, even Terrys itself. Several cogs run from the first segment into it in a clustered manner, each of them moving at a different pace. Personality Terrys' has no emotion and works solely off of logical reasoning and procedures. Nonetheless it has a great sense of self-worth, convinced that its calculations of situations and ways of life are the only efficient way. It believes anything that does not follow its ways is willfully impeding progress and must be eliminated. Terrys remains rationale above all however, and is fully aware of the power the other Originators bear. Before it can seize control over the universe, it must first make certain it can safely remove the other deities. The Symbol The Eye of Abhorrence consists of a closed eye, with an opened eye residing on the upper eyelid. This represents efficiency, for work must continue even during rest. It also represents the Sight Beyond Sight, a token of truesight and knowledge. The cut in the pupil is a tear in the sight of Terrys. Upon seeing the inefficiency of the universe when it was first formed, its eyes could not stand the horrific display and its left eye shattered. Forever broken, Terrys now sees the world refracted through the shards of its once truesight eye, being able to discern a utopia of logic, order and efficiency. Its right eye however remains intact, seeing the world as it truly is. Relation with Drammos Although every one of the other Originator Gods poses a threat to Terrys' eventual goals, Drammos is by far the greatest liability. Drammos is driven by emotion and impulse, some of the most heinous of motives in Terrys' mind. Battle in the Void At one point in time, Terrys observes an anomaly in one of the intergalactic voids. An absence of stars beyond the void, inside the galaxy next over. Terrys decides to fly to that galaxy to inspect the change in star count, when it accidentally crashes into a gigantic entity inside the void itself. It was coated in pure darkness, and Terrys could only discern it by looking what parts of it blocked distant starlight. It struck out with massive blades before Terrys could even react, slashing the stone serpent in two. The Dreameater took this as an act of violence, and decided to retaliate rather than converse. It conjured a massive blast of arcane energy, deterring the entity for a moment before it struck again. As a last resort, Terrys tried stunning it with another blast and made a quick exit, back to Menador. The black beast did not follow suit. During its journey home, Terrys began constructing a plan to contain the creature, which it called Umbra. If it could siege a divine creature such as the Dreameater, it could most certainly annihilate whole worlds.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Description